The Adventures Of MikoChan And Eniese!
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: What happens when two of the cutest *except Nel* characters of two Bleach Fanfics meet together? Nothing but nonsicle mayhem! Tairei9 and DGL's fanfic! Please read and review the first ever Role-play fanfic!...I think
1. Swimming!

**I'd like to present to you people, and aliens from Mars, the first ever role-playing fanfic on !...if it isn't then someone stole my idea. Basically, since I'm sure no one knows what it means, (I don't either and I'm the one who made it, just to make you feel better) so to put it simple, Tairei9 and I email each other about how we would talk if we were the characters, and then put it in the fanfic. Sorta like phone tag with leaving messages back and forth :P. I can tell it's not one of my usually longer fanfics, but hey, it's one of the first role-playing fanfics posted, so *sticks tounge out at Nay sayers*. Anyway, please enjoy he nonsense and humor of Eniese and Miko-chan!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

Yachiru: C'mon you two the waters fine!

Eniese: *looks at reflection in water before backing away*

Yachiru: What is wrong with you two?! 'waves arm angrily'

Miko: I can't swim. Ishida-onii-san and I never learned how.

Eniese: And I'm scawed of da watew...

Yachiru: Aww c'mon, it's not even that deep. It's perfect for both your hieghts!

Eniese: *looks at Miko a bit nervously then back at water* I dun know...

Miko: You know Nii-san said that too when we went to the stream. Next thing I know, I'm swept down into a pond!!

Yachiru: *Stares into thought for a moment before grinning mischeviously, growing idea* Ok, but then you won't be able to haev the super delicious candy icecream cookie I found earliar...

Miko:...really?

Yachiru: Of course! But I'll only give it to you if you come in the water...

Miko:... okay. But only if I can go get Oto- I mean Kuchiki Taichou and  
Hisana-sama to come with us!!

Yachiru: Of course! What about you Eniese?

Eniese: *shakes a bit and backs away, shaking head no*

Miko: Kuchiki-Taichou!!! Kuchiki-Taichou!!! 'runs off leaving them alone.'

Miko: Can Kuchiki-Taichou come play with me in the water?

Hisana: No he is busy writing out the papers.

Miko: What papers?! Ugg!! Never mind. Eniese!! 'runs after Eniese'

Yachiru: C'mon Eniese, I said I was sorry...

Eniese: *shivers from being soaking wet* N-No! *cries out, running back inside manor*

Yachiru: Awww man, she's really mad now....

Miko: Yachiru-chan? What did you do?!

Both: *Look at manor as they hear Eniese still crying and Hisana talking*

Hisana: What's wrong sweetie?

*back outside*

Yachiru: Ohhh, I thought if Eniese just tried it for once, she wouldn't be scared of the water anymore, so I pretened that I needed help getting out and when I grabbed her hand I pulled her in. She was able to touch the bottom just fine but just stormed out of the pond.

Miko: Yachiru-chan, that wasn't very nice. 'runs inside. goes into the kitchen, grabs cookie jar and runs down the hall to see Eniese crying in Hisana's lap. Miko listens to their conversation.

Eniese: *continues to cry*

Hisana: *Strokes Eniese's hair gently* Well that wasn't very nice of Yachiru now was it? *looks back and smiles at Miko who's holding cookie jar*

Miko: Hey Eniese, want a cookie?

Eniese: *just shakes head still with face down in Hisana's lap*

Yachiru: *walks in room looking guilty as Hisana gives angry look towards* I'm sorry Eniese...

Eniese: *sniffles* I-it's ok....* still not looking at anyone*

Hisana: *smiles as gently begins to carry Eniese* C'mon you two, let's see if theres something we can do to help Eniese. And by the way Yachiru, I hope you didn't lie to Miko about there being a tasty cookie to get her to come in too.

Miko: *looks angrily at Yachiru*

Yachiru: *looks away nervously as both begin to walk with Hisana to outside*

Eniese: *continues to whimper while being carried outside*

Hisana:* Sits down, remove sandals, and places feet in the water* It's not that cold either sweetie.

Miko: I suggest You sit down in the water, but still hold on to her. Tightly. And I'll stand here...

Hisana:*smiles then looks back at Eniese* Do you like that idea Eniese?

Eniese: *shivers a bit still from being cold then nods*

Hisana: *smiles as gently sets Eniese in the water*

Eniese: *whimpers a bit, holding onto hand tightly*

Hisana: *looks back at Eniese as she starts whimpering then back at Miko* But she'll be more comfortable in the water if you join her. You too Yachiru.

Yachiru: OKAY!! 'jumps in splashing water.'

Miko: That's What Nee-chan said when Nii-san went in the river. No, no, no,  
no!!

Eniese: *sniffles then looks back with watery eyes* P-P-Pwease....

Miko:... Not with out Kuchiki Taichou...

Byakuya: Fine.

Miko: AKK!!! Put ME DOWN!!! DOWN!! Do-NOT IN THE WATER!!!!

Byakuya: 'Walks into the pond.'

Yachiru: *giggles*

Hisana: I was going to warn you about that *smiles then looks back at Eniese* You doing ok?

Eniese: *snifflesBefore nodding.*

Hisana: By the way, what happened to the koi fish that were in here?

Miko: 'clinging to Byakuya's neck still wide eyed'

Byakuya: It's that stupid cat!! Don't worry. I got a new dog that'll get rid  
of it.

Miko and Yachiru: 'laughs'

Hisana: Laughs.

Eniese: *blinks confused* Kitty? But I dought you were stealin da fishies Yachiru?

Byakuya:...What?

Miko: NO, Tou-san, Don't Kill Yachiru. No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No!!!! She  
and Eniese are the only kids in the entire world that like me!!!! Don't  
ki-kill her.... 'give a watery stare'

Byakuya: *looks at Hisana to see her covering her mouth while chuckling before looking back at Miko* I wasn't going to kill her...

Rukia (yes shes finally here, after all she does live in the manor too XD): Hey, what are you guys doing?

Hisana: Oh, hey sis. We're just relaxing, Would you go bring the baby out too? I left him in his room to nap.

Rukia: Sure *leaves to manor*

Byakuya: I hope the floors not wet...

Eniese: *looks worriedly* W-Why?

All: *look inside as they heard large crashing noise*

Rukia: Ow, my back!

Hisana: She's not too agile when it comes to wet surfaces...


	2. A New Pet!

Eniese's, Yachiru's, and Miko's secret hollow pet!!

Yachiru: What do we do? We can't keep it.

Miko: Sure we can!

Yachiru: Where are we going to hide this baby hollow.

Baby Hollow lion with wings: merrooowww...

Miko: We could hide it in the Kuchiki Garden. Its so big no one will find  
him. Eniese what do you think?

Eniese: Aww, good kitty *pets back of hollow softly as it purs* *lifts head finally realizing it was silent*

lion: Huh?

Miko: Yay he can talk!!! What's your name?

Yachiru: O.o

lion: *yawns as it curls into a ball, sleeping*

Eniese: Maybe we should name him...How bout Yawnie?

Yachiru: Nie-Nie-chan... I like that name!!

Miko: She said Yawnie and I like it. It suits him. But I want to know the name his mother gave him.

Yachiru: What is it with you and peoples names!!!? We need to get him to the Kuchiki Garden and hide him.

Eniese: Why can't we hided him at my pwace?

Miko:... Cause... Kuchiki-Taichou doesn't want me near Chi-Chi-san...

Eniese: But he doesn't wike kitties e'dur, wight? Besides, I got a whole giant woom under da shop we could keep him. Pwease!

Yachiru: She does technically have a good point. The less shinigami that sense the hollow, the better. Not to mention you already got a dog...

Miko: Not my dog. I don't even like HIM. But your right, so lets do that. But if Kuchiki Taichou finds out, they'll fight.

Eniese: Yeah!

*later three hiding behind bushes looking through window to see Yoruichi and Urahara in living room chatting*

Yachiru: Aww great, now what do we do?

Miko: Eniese, go distract Yoruichi and Urahara. Do what ever you have to.  
Yachiru and I will bring him down into the area. Jinta and his friend are out  
so we don't have to worry about.

Yachiru: What about Sai-Sai?

Miko: If we run into him, I give him the puppy look and make him promise not  
to tell. That usually works.

Yachiru: You've... done this before...?

Miko: Yep, since I came here to be exact.

Eniese: Umm...guyes? *pokes both on shoulder then points to window*

All: *feel sweat drop as Yoruichi and Urahara are looking at them through the window*

Yachiru: 'pushes Eniese forward.' Go distract them. We'll take care of  
Nie-Nie!!

Miko and Yachiru: 'Runs away with Yawnie.'

Eniese: *looks at two a bit nervously* Uhh...hey mommy, daddy...uhh...I was wondering...ummm....*breaks down over pressure*

Other 2: *look at Eniese woriedly and walk outside towards her*

Yoruichi: What's wrong honey? *picks up Eniese*

Eniese: Umm...I was wondering....*eyes widened at sight of Miko-chan trying to get cookies from window, then runs back*

*meanwhile*

Yachiru: Do you think she'll be able to distract them long enough?

Miko: I think so. Let's hurry down to the basement!

Tessai: What do you think your doing?

Yachiru: Sai-Sai!!

Miko: 'puppy pouts and eyes water slightly' promise not to tell... he wouldn't hurt anyone. He's so tiny...pwease?

Tessai....'sighs' you certainly do have a way of making me feel guilty. I  
promise. But I'll go check on you every now and then.

Yachiru: Yay!! Hurry Miko-chan!!

Miko and Yachiru: 'hurry down to the basement.'

Eniese: Umm...guyses....*being held by Yoruichi and Urahara loooking at two* I couldn't distwact dem....

Yachiru: 'smacks forehead' that went badly.

Miko: 'attempts to hide Yawnie'

Urahara: *sighs then walks over to the two* let me see him...

Miko: No! 'huggles Yawnie who purrs content'

Urahara: *squats down to hieght level* If he's staying here, then he's Eniese's responsibility

Eniese and Yachiru: *look at him surprisingly through watery eyes*

Miko: 'stares down at purring hollow'... what if his mommy comes to get him... will you let her take him back?

Yachiru: Arg! What is it with you and this hollows mommy?!

Miko: It's not nice to be taken away from your family...

Yachiru: What? why-ohhhhh... 'silence'

Yoruichi: Yes, we'll let him take her back. But for now, I guess he can  
stay...

All: *look at Yawnie as he begins to flap wings, flying*

Yawnie: I can stay?

Urahara: As long as you have better grammer then Eniese, then yes.

Eniese: Hey!

Yoruichi: *chuckles as she walks over to Yawnie*

Miko: Do you have a mommy?

Yawnie: Do you?

Eniese: She's wight hewe *tapping on Yoruichi*

Miko: Huh?

Yachiru: Huh?

Eniese: *blinks curiously* Wha'd? You guyses neva knowed?

Yoruichi: *strokes Eniese's hair* The hair is the only female similarity I see in her. Otherwise she has her father's eyes and silly additude.

Miko: I didn't know Chi-chi-san had any kids.

Yachiru: So my parents are dead 'pouts a little', Eniese's parents are here, the only one we don't know about is Miko-chan. I wonder why they named you Miko?

Miko:... they didn't...

Yachiru: Oh. That's right! It's a nick name!!

Miko: No...

Yachiru: Lets play with Nie-nie Eniese!!

Yawnie: By the way, what am I suppose to eat? *looks at growling belly*

Miko: You could feed him via bottle

Yawnie: But I only eat solid food, anything without it being solid causes me to get sick.

Yachiru and Eniese: *look back at each other worriedly*

Miko: Then freeze it! Like an ice pop.

Yawnie: That won't work either. I can't absorb spirit particles if it's been frozen...*frowns*

Eniese: *snaps fingers* I gots an idea! *Grabs Zanpakto and shoves it in ground*

Others: *look as sword begins to glow and see bush with strange round shaped purple fruit grow (not grapes either)

Eniese: Tada! Speciu fwuit!

Miko: Ohhh! Yummie!!! I want some too!! Byakuya: 'is up in the store' Miko!! Where are you!!? Miko+Yachiru: Uh oh.... Yachiru: 'Looks at Miko' Um he is probably looking for Miko-chan. Miko: ...And we didn't shut the door. Urahara: Well you at least closed the basement door before he could find it, right? Miko: Uh oh... 'shifts nervously' Yachiru: Uh oh... Byakuya: Yes I did. 'still with the icy look' Yachiru: AK!! 'everyone slowly turned around to him, glaring at them with his ICIEST look) Miko: Ummm-mm Kuchiki-Taichou... what are you doing here? Hisana: Byakuya, did you find her?

Others: *look as they see Hisana climb down

Hisana: *finally climbs down latter and looks at the kids curiously* Miko, where have you been? It's time for dinner and... *looks at Eniese whos holding hollow* Who's this?

Eniese: *shakes a bit in fear before running towards Yoruichi, hugging her tightly below knees*

Yoruichi: *gently picks up Eniese, placing her head on Yoruichi's shoulders* She, happens to be our daughter *looks at byakuya a bit angrily*

Yachiru: His name is Nie-Nie-san!!! He is Eniese's pet!!

Byakuya: 'growls' you've been letting them play with a Hollow?!!

Miko: That's nothing new-!

Byakuya: Miko, we are leaving!

Miko: Demo...

Demo means but.

Byakuya: No buts. You left with out permission to begin with.

Miko: 'Hangs head.' Gomen nasai...

Yoruichi: Now wait just a minute 'little' Byakuya, does this hollow even look like it's ready to eat any souls? *gently Opens Yawnie's mouth revealing row of tiny hollow teeth*

Yachiru: Yeah! It was sleeping when we found it!

Byakuya: I care not. I do not want Miko play with a hollow!! Miko, Hisana, we are leaving.

Yachiru: Hisi-chan!!

Hisana:'shakes head' no Yachiru. Byakuya is right. Miko come now.

Miko: 'head hanging' yes....

Urahara: Now wait just a minute, Byakuya. How could a hollow like this be cute and dangerous?

Byakuya: 'stares back at him coldly' Because I am not going to be responsible  
for whatever may happen to Miko just because you think the hollow is cute.

Miko: 'mumbles' but he is cute...

Byakuya: Hisana I will be waiting outside. You bring Miko out when she's said  
good bye.

Yachiru: But-!

Byakuya: 'leaves.'

Hisana: Oh dear. 'looks at Yoruichi.' I will not tell you how to raise your child. But please do remember that hollows do get older and bigger. Come along Miko-chan.

Miko: But he's mad at me...

Hisana: 'sighs' you left without his permission. He was very worried about  
you.

Miko: 'sniffles.'

Eniese: Wait!

Yoruichi and Hisana: *looks back at Eniese as she hops out of Yoruichi's arms and runs over to Hisana*

Hisana: *crouchs down to get closer in hieght*

Eniese: Wook at him, he's not a bad hollow at all! He eat's fwuit, so whats wong with that? *gets watery eyed while holding Yawnie closer*

Yawnie: *meows cutely as he yawns*

Hisana: I can see that. But the question is will he stay like that?

Miko: 'sniffles'

Hisana: I need to take Miko back. Byakuya-sama is not happy right now, so  
keeping him waiting is a bad idea. Miko, say good bye.

Miko:... bye-bye...

Eniese: *sniffles a bit before starting to cry*

Yawnie: *flys a few feet away to avoid watery tears*

Yoruichi: *walks over to Eniese, kneels, and gently holds daughter as Eniese cries into her shoulders* Not to be rude, but I swear Bya can be a real cold person at times. *strokes daughter's hair gently*

Urahara: *sighs* You still staying around Yachiru?

Yachiru: *shakes head* Kenny's gonna get upset if Byakuya tells him I was playing with a hollow too, so I better get going *flash steps away*

Yachiru:... And I'll let you know, Bya-kun was probably afraid something  
would happen to Miko. He likes her a lot. He even keeps a picture of her at  
his own desk!

Miko: 'face is buried into Hisana's shoulder'

Hisana: Byakuya-sama...

Byakuya: No. She will not.

Hisana: He seems harmless.

Byakuya: Yes, NOW. When he gets older-.

Hisana: She'll be watch by Urahara and Yoruichi. What could go wrong?

Byakuya: Many things.

Hisana: Byakuya-sama... please...

Byakuya:... only if they are being watched closely!!

Hisana: Arigato. 'kisses his cheek standing on her toes.'

Byakuya:'sighs' the things I do for you...


	3. A camping we shall leave!

Chapter 3: Camping!

Eniese: O-tay, wet's check da wist. *pulls out clip board and pencil* Yachiwu, you gots da dents?

Yachiru: Check!

Eniese:*marks off check next to box* O-tay...Miko, you gots da sweeping bags?

Miko: 'Drags over a big bag fill to the brim' Yep.

Eniese*marks off check next to box* And I gots da map, fwud, and piwwos. *Checks off 3 boxes* *look as Urahara comes outside*

Urahara: Ok, you girls all packed?

Byakuya: Are you sure you want to go? 'kneels down to Miko's level.

Yoruichi: Stop bugging her!! She'll be fine.

Byakuya: 'Glares at Yoruichi.'

Yoruichi: 'Glares at Byakuya.'

Hisana: 'in the back round' Byakuya-sama, don't do this now.

Miko: Wait!!

Eniese: What's wong Miko?

Miko: I need to get the cookies!!!! 'runs off leaving everyone sweat  
dropping'

Urahara: Don't forget this Eniese. *hands Eniese Flashlight*

Eniese: Opps, danks daddy *hugs Urahara*

Hisana: *blinks at flashlight curiously* Isn't that a bit small for a flash light?

Eniese: I uses it fow a nightwight...*frowns a bit*

Hisana: *kneels down to Eniese's level* You afraid of the dark? *pats head*

Eniese: *nods* ever since da hollows first showed up in my woom, i'd been scawed of da dawk ever sents

Miko: I got the cookies!!! 'holds up the big cookie jar.'

Yachiru: *feel sweat drop* Anyway, we're all set. We should be back within a day. *starts walking down forest trail*

Yoruichi: *kisses Eniese on the cheek before putting down* Stay out of trouble.

Eniese: *giggles as she gets kissed* I will mommy.

Urahara:*rubs head* And relax, we'll watch over Yawnie carefully.

Eniese: Say gewdbyes to him fow me. Bye daddy! *waves goodbye before running up to Yachiru, walking down trail*

Hisana: 'kisses Miko's cheek' Be a good girl.

Byakuya:'gets down again and ruffles her hair' yes be good.

Miko: Kay!! AK!! Yachiru-chan wait for me!!

Hisana: 'watches her leave'.... your going to follow them aren't you?

Byakuya: Ooooh yes.

Yoruichi: Oh, no no no, if your going, I'm going too. I'm not leaving my daughter with some strict guardian. And I don't mean you Hisana.

Urahara: Why can't I go?

Yoruichi: Because one, you got to take care of Yawnie. Two, you have a shop to run, I don't.

Urahara: Aww dang it.

Byakuya:'glares at her' fine!!

'both disappears and Hisana sighs irritate'

Hisana: Why in the world is he so competitive with her?!

Miko: Wait for me guys!!!

Urahara: Beats me. Yoruichi told me about how she usually picks on him when he was younger. Must've been an old habbit.

*Later in the woods*

Eniese: O-tay, as faw as I knowed, the campin site should be up hewe! *points to round clearing*

Yachiru: Hurray! *throws camping tent supplies in middle*

Miko: Okay... How do we set it up?

Eniese: *picks up different parts* D'eres gotta be some sowta inswtuctin manuwal fow dis, right?

Yachiru: I got Kenny to give me an automatic one! *pulls out remote with one button on it and presses it* *Tents suddenly pop up into full fledged camping tents* Hurray it works!...wait, where's Eniese?

Miko:'mouth full of cookie, shrugs' mhmhmhmhmhmmmm

Both: *blink curiously as they hear muffling noises*

Yachiru: Did you hear that?

Miko:'swallows' y-yeah, Who's there!!

Both: *hear muffling again coming from the tents*

Yachiru: Uh oh, I forgot to have Eniese let go! *runs inside the tent, seeing big lump underneath it* *pull and tears bottom of tent and Eniese pops out*

Eniese: *gasps a bit for air* Dat was weally spooky! Dun ever do it again, o-tay?

Yachiru :*feels sweat drop* Sorry...

Miko: Yachiru-chan... well anyway. Lets get the sleeping bags in the tent. I  
got mine and the cookies!!

Yachiru: Miko-chan you can't bring the cookies in the tent!! Its against the  
rules-!

Byakuya: 'Watching from a branch high in the tree with Yoruichi listening to  
Miko laugh and Yachiru scolding' So far so good...

Yoruichi: Don't go jinxing it Byakuya...*looks back at girls*

Eniese: O-tay, we got da dents and sweepin bags, now we just need a campfiwe...*frowns a bit worriedly*

Yachiru: What's wrong Eniese?

Eniese:...Me and fiwe dun weally go togeddur dat well

Miko: Really? But you get to melt marshmallows.

Yachiru: Don't you mean, toast marshmallows?

Miko: No I mean melt them!

Eniese: I still dun wike fiwe dough...

Yoruichi: *sighs* She still has her fear of fire apparently...

Miko: 'pouts'

Byakuya: Dare I ask how that happened?

Yoruichi: *sighs again before looking back at Byakuya* It happened about a year or two after she became a shinigami. We were practicing on controling her shikai abilities and protecting herself against hado spells. She covered herself up in the plant vines to block it, but thats when things went bad. To be honest, we didn't expect it either, but the vines somehow caught on fire from a weak hado fire spell. I think either one of us messed up on controlling out spiritual pressure, and it caused a combustion. She watched to herself in horror as the vines around her began to catch fire, spreading everywhere around her. We were lucky to be able to bust her out of the vines before the fire finally reached her, but since then she's been scared ever since...

Byakuya:'stares at her' And this is why I say little children should not be  
shinigami!

Yoruichi: *Grabs roughly at Byakuya's Kimono* You didn't have a daughter coming to a near death experience on you and force you too!

others: *look at tree covered with leaves, but don't see anyone*

Eniese: Did you guyses heaw someting?

Miko:'mouth full of cookie and nods head'

Byakuya: No, I didn't have such a choice because my little daughter was thrown in a river!!! And died thank you very much!

Eniese: What awe we gonna do fow food den? Most of da stuff Yachiwu bwought needs...well...fiwe...

Byakuya: I've had it better? I LOST my child!! She died!! Died as in never  
coming back!! For years what was suppose to be a loving bliss was turned to  
ash! Be grateful you still have your child...

Miko:'stares up at the tree'

Yachiru: We could kido it warm.

Yoruichi: All the more better that you lost her earliar then me!

Eniese: o-tay, i know somewone is hewe!

Byakuya: Why did I expect that you would care!! You still have her so stop trying to embellish your side to make your self feel better!!! 'All that better that my infant little girl is dead' Yeah sure it is!

Miko: Duh, they've been up in the tree arguing now shush and listen.

Yoruichi: *flares asa she stands up, roughly grabbing his kimono* NOT ONCE DID I EVER SAY IT'S GOOD TO LOSE YOU GIRL! If you would get it out of your freaking mind, you would at least care to know that...

Eniese: Mommy?

Yoruichi: *face goes blank as she looks down tree, seeing Yoruichi holding onto Byakuya tightly*

Yachiru: *whispers to Miko* I thought the plan was to wait and listen?

Miko: I thought it was. I don't think she got that part of the plan.

Yachiru: Ohhhhh...

Yoruichi: *looks back at Byakuya before sighing, letting go as she climbs down tree* *kneels down to Eniese's level* What's wrong sweetie?

Eniese: Why you been' welling at Byakuwa?

Yoruichi: Just...came to make sure you found the camp site like I asked. Also, I got something for you *shuffles through clothing pockets then pulls out bag of Marshmellows*

Eniese: Marshmewwows! *hugs tightly before grabbing back and running back happily*

Yoruichi: You might as well come down too, little Byakuya.

Byakuya:'Just gives her a cool stare.'

Miko: So you were up the tree.'looks up at him'

Eniese: Why can't you two evew get awong? Me and Miku get awong just fines, and we barely awgue about anyting.

Yachiru: Even Kenny doesn't get as mad as either of you two combined.

Byakuya: She starts it.

Yoruichi: I do not!!!!

Miko:'giggles' Wow, we the two year old's are more behaved then them the adults!!

Yachiru: I'm not two.

Eniese: And how can you be younger den me if one, you dun gots the wipsing pwoblem wike me, and two, I'm shorter.

Yoruichi: *looks at sky* Any of you girls realize it's already sunset?

Eniese and Yachiru: *both look at rumbling bellys before looking back at Miko*

Eniese: But what about dinnew?

Yachiru: We didn't eat anything since we started camping.

Miko: That's why we got the cookies.'shakes cookie jar'

Byakuya: Oh no you will not. 'jumps down from tree and grabs Miko making her squeal happily and surprised'

Eniese: Hey, whewe did Yachiwu go? *looks around then sees her jumping from bushes holding bee hive with honey dripping from the bottom*

Yachiru: Look what i found!

Eniese: Hey, it's honey *uses finger to scrap a bit off side then licks it* *squeels at the taste*

Yoruichi:...Uhh Yachiru, where did you find that?

Yachiru: Over by some tree branches with weird bugs around it, why?

Miko: Yachiru-chan, no-!!

everyone: *looks as they hear buzzing noises*

Byakuya: 'grabs Miko and Flash steps away.'

Eniese: *looks around curiously as she hears a strange noise* wha'ds da weird buzzing noisey?

Yachiru: *freezes even though she has a handful of honey in her mouth, then turns around to see swarm of wasps* Uh oh...

Miko: Kuchiki-Taichou, their going to get stung and have red bumps on their skin that hurt worse than the chicken pox!!

Byakuya:...Yoruichi will take care of them.

Miko:Bu-But they were too close to Yachiru...

Byakuya: We are NOT going back.

Miko: Bu-Bu- 'lip trembles and eyes are big.'

Byakuya:'sighs' what is it with you females and that look!!!

Eniese: *catches up to them* Wun fastew! *takes off running past them*

Other 2: *blink curiously at her speed, then look to side seeing Yoruichi*

Yoruichi: C'mon slow polks, they're going to catch you at this rate! *run's past them as well*

Miko: But Yachiru-!!

Yachiru: 'appears with wasps following' RUN!!!!!

Everyone: AHHHHH!!!

Hisana:'stops rocking Daisuke and looks out window.' What in the world was  
that?

Urahara: *looks out window* I'm...pretty much guessing they're not going to be camping anytime soon...  
--------------------


	4. A Trip To The Doctor!

**A Trip To The Doctor**

Eniese: But mommy, I dun wanna go to duh doctow *burries watery eyes into shoulders*

Yoruichi: Oh there there sweetie. It's just one shot, then you can get all the ice cream you want.

Urahara: I just hope it goes better than mine did like the time...

Yoruichi: *punches Urahara hard in the shoulder, inrettupting sentence*

Urahara: Oww...*rubs sore shoulder*

Yoruichi: *looks at Miko who is being held by Hisana, walking right next to them* How are you and Miko taking it?

Hisana: Not very well. Miko-chan sweetie we need for you to get a check up.

Miko:No shots!! I don't like needles!!

Hisana: But sweetie...

Miko:'wails, burying her face into Hisana's skirt'

Yoruichi: *sighs* Not as much luck either Where's Byakuya

Miko:'still sniffling'

Hisana: I don't know but if he doesn't show up soon, he'll be sleeping in  
Miko's room for a month!!

Yoruichi: *gazes up at building* Well, we're here.

Eniese: No mommy...*cries into shoulder*

Yoruichi: *sighs as she strokes hair* squeeze too hard on rose thorns and you get scared of anything needle like. *looks at Hisana* What's her story?

Miko:'shivers and sobs silently.'

Hisana:She was an experiment and sadly it meant a lot injections which means a lot of needles...

Miko:No needles...

Yoruichi: *grows angry glare* I don't understand one bit why they don't run that freak show out of town for what he did to your daughter!

Eniese: *blinks curiously* What did daddy do?

Urahara: *lowers head somewhat in shame as Yoruichi smiles a bit*

Yoruichi: I meant the alien freak show honey.

Eniese: Ohhh...*burries head back into shoulders*

Miko: I want Kuchiki-Taichou....'sniffles loudly.'

Hisana: He should be here soon... speaking of being here, how did you two get  
to soul society?

Urahara: *strokes Eniese's head* Well, cause of little Eniese here, we have visitation rights as an apology. It's only for something like this or some party though, never when we really want to come here just for the heck of it.

Parents: *walk into building*

Eniese: Why do I have'ta come hewe? *asks with watery eyes*

Yoruichi: It's a shot and a check up, nothing to worry about. *wipes away tears*

Hisana: Lets go sweetie.

Miko: NOO!! I want Kuchiki-Taichou!!

Byakuya: I'm here, I'm here.

Hisana: 'walks in with Byakuya and catches up with the others' What took you  
so long?

Parents: *take seat in chairs*

Urahara: I asked Yoruichi to tell him...*looks at her somewhat unsurprised*

Yoruichi: What? You didn't say I had to tell him before the appointment...

Miko: Tell who what? 'whimpering voice'

Yoruichi: Just tell Byakuya about the doctor appointment.

everyone: *look as they hear the door open*

Unohana: Eniese? Your up first.

Eniese: *gulps as Yoruichi and Urahara walk into office* *waves bye to Miko*

Byakuya:'twitches' tell me...

Hisana:'sweat drops' Byakuya-sama, please don't get into it, you'll make Miko  
more upset.

fourth division person: The doctor will see you now.

Miko: No, no, no, no, no!!! I don't want to!!

Unohana: *takes out clip board and pencil* Ok sweetie, i need you to stand on the scale for me please.

Eniese: *nods nervously as Yoruichi sets down, then walks towards scale* Like dis?

Yoruichi and Urahara: *sit in chairs*

Unohana: Perfect, now just hold still...*adjusts scale until weight is shown* Ok, 23 pounds...*lifts hieght bar up to head, then holds it still on Eniese's forehead for awhile taking measurement* and about...2 feet, 4 inches* writes down info on sheet of paper * Ok, thank you sweetie.

Eniese: *nods then sits on Yoruichi's lap*

Unohana: Ok, I just have to ask you some questions.

Yoruichi: Ok...

Unohana: Ok, first off, does she have any allergies?

Urahara: Not really. Her Zanpakto is like a filter to her. Before, she usually had a hard time breathing cold air in the winter, but now her plant power act like a photosynthesis, keeping her warm.

Unohana: Interesting...*checks off list* Ok, secondly, does she have any major fears?

Yoruichi: Hmm...one of the dark, fire, and well...*rubs back of head nervously, not wanting to say needles in front of Eniese*

Unohana: *nods as she gets the idea then writes down on chart* Ok, now we just need to end it with a shot.

Eniese: *eyes widen as she begins to shake*

Yoruichi: *strokes daughter's hair* Don't worry sweety, it'll be over quick.

Eniese: *looks back with watery eyes, then back as Unohana has syringe with needle in it* Ohh...mommy...*Hugs onto tightly*

Urahara: Hey don't worry sweetie, just hold onto my finger tightly and you'll barely feel a thing.

Eniese: *grabs on tightly to finger*

Urahara: *grits teeth as he tries to pull extremely tight grip off*

Unohana: *moves Eniese's shirt sleeve up a bit, rubs some water on place of injection* Ok you ready?

Eniese: *tears roll down eyes as she burries face into Yoruichi's stomach*

Yoruichi: *looks at Urahara's finger thats changing from red to blue* I hope so for his sake

Unohana: *gently gives shot into Eniese's arm, presses button in back, then takes out replacing it with green band air with pink flower*

Eniese: Is it dun yet? *face still burried into stomach*

Yoruichi: *giggles a bit before looking back at Eniese* Yes sweetie, you can let go now

Eniese: *looks back a bit before letting go of finger*

Urahara and Yoruichi: *look at finger thats bented in two places, and skinner than earliar*

Yoruichi: Maybe you should get a cast for that...*feels sweat drop*

Unohana: Thank you for behaving so well Eniese. *pats head softly* Head on down to the food kitchen, and they'll have ice cream ready for you

Eniese: *nods a bit sniffling as Yoruichi and Urahara begin to walk out of room*

Unohana: Uhh, just a minute *grabs Urahara's shoulder* You should stay, if I don't get that finger fixed, you'll get it taken off...

Urahara: *moans depressingly before looking back at Yoruichi* Ill meet you later at the kitchen.

Eniese: Bye daddy *waves good bye as Yoruichi walks away*

_________________________________________________________________________________

**At the same time...**

No, she is like two and 3/4. She was born over twenty years ago and 10 years  
equals 1 human year.

Isane: Hello, Miko-chan.

Miko:'buries face into shirt.

Hisana: Hello Isane-san.

Isane: Alright Miko-chan, I need you to take off your shoes and socks. Then  
step onto the scale, okay?

'Hisana helps Miko take off her shoes and socks.'

Miko:'stands on scale' kay.

Isane:'moves scales around to level out and takes her height and weight' 2  
feet seven inches and weighs thirty two pounds. Now since we have no medical  
record of you at all, we have some questions to ask. Blood type?

Miko: Uhh...red?

Isane: No, no I mean type not color... do you know what I mean by that?

Miko: Ohhh 'pulled out little card' Ummmm... O!

Hisana:'smiles taking Miko onto her lap.' Just like Byakuya-sama...

Byakuya:Hm.

Isane: Do you have any allergies?

Miko: Oatmeal.

'Isane looks at Hisana'

Hisana: Yes she is.

Isane: Any others?

Miko:No.

Isane: Have you had any vaccinations?

Miko: Oh, Chi-chi-chan and I went to the amuesment park-

Byakuya: No, Miko, no vacations. Vaccinations, as in shots.

Miko:No, and I don't want any more needles.

Isane:You won't get one.

Hisana and Byakuya: What?

Isane: This child has been infected by many chemicals as a baby. Any more  
could shut her immune system down or cause other problems.

Hisana: So what do we do?

Isane: Herbal Tea believe it or not. Once in the morning, once at noon, and  
the other at night.

Hisana: Oh.

Miko: YAY!! NO NEEDLES!!!

Hisana and Isane: 'laughs'

Isane:Here is your lolly pop and you can be on your way!!

Miko: YAY!!

Byakuya:'as they leave to outside' you won't be cheering when you drink that  
tea.

Miko:Why not?

Byakuya:It tastes horrible.

Hisana:Byakuya-sama!!!

Byakuya:It's true though. Owww!! Don't hit me!!!

Miko:ICE CREAM!! ICE CREAM!!ICE CREAM!!ICE CREAM!!ICE CREAM!!ICE CREAM!!ICE  
CREAM!!

**Half Hour Later...**

Eniese: *moans a bit and rubs head*

Yoruichi: *looks worriedly at* What's wrong sweety?

Eniese: My head huwts mommy...

Yoruichi: *checks forehead* Well not really running much of a fever, why don't we finish with the ice cream then we'll get some sleep back home. You had to get up very early this morning.

Eniese: Dat's cause I haded ta feed Yawnie as well...*looks at hall way and smiles seeing Miko skipping into cafeteria* Hi Miku! *waves*

Miko: Hiyah!! Come on Kuchiki-Taichou!!

Byakuya:'comes in with two ice creams'

Eniese: Hey, why'd you get a wowwypop? *frowns a bit turning slightly pale*

Yoruichi: *pats head* Oh relax, you have a father that works for a candy shop, remember?

Eniese: *blinks a bit surpried* Oh yeah...

Miko: I got it cause I have to drink Herbal Tea. Kuchiki Taichou says it  
tastes nasty.

Yoruichi:Oh? And how would he know that?

Byakuya: Because I was forced to drink it as a child. Since Miko can not  
intact any chemicals, she must drink it three times a day.

Yoruichi: Hmph, I don't know about you, but I think herbal tea is very good.

Eniese: Ooohh....*leans back in chair with head down, looking more pale*

Miko: Isane ga-

Byakuya: Isane-san, you mean.

Miko: Yeah, Isane-san gave me two. You want one, cause I can't eat both.

Byakuya: And 'glares at Yoruichi' I wouldn't take her-

Miko: Yoruichi-san, you mean.

Byakuya: fine then-Yoruichi's advice for you can't put anything in the tea!

Miko:'slaps forhead' here they go again...

Yoruichi: *playfully rolls eyes then looks back at Eniese* *frowns a bit seeing Eniese looking pale and unhappy* What's wrong?

Eniese: I weally...weally...dun feel well...

Yoruichi: *checks forehead again and grows surprised expression* Woah, you are getting a bit warm. *gently picks up* We'll have to go now and get Eniese to bed. Bye Miko, bye...other person *waves goodbye and walks out of cafeteria*

Miko:Awww...'pouts'...

Byakuya: Hey.

Miko:Wha-hey!'looks up at Byakuya scrunching her ice cream covered nose.' you  
put mint ice cream on my nose.

Byakuya:Mhm-hey!!'now has chocolate chip mint on his nose. looks down at her  
challenging'

Miko:'grinning' dare you.

Byakuya:'smirking' dare me what?

Miko:Dare you to do this!!'flicks spoon to send some more ice cream on his  
face.'

Byakuya:'takes some of his ice cream and puts more on her nose.'

Miko:'giggles,' my nose is cold.

Byakuya: Well you got my face covered in ice cream.

Miko:It's your fault!

Urahara:'snickers' this will make Yoruichi's day.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Next Day...**

Miko: Eniese!! I'm here to play with Yawnie!! And your mommy was wrong about  
the tea, it tastes... so..ur..Where's Eniese?

Urahara: *opens Eniese's door and see's Miko sitting on window sill* Oh hey Miko-chan, I'm guessing your here to play with Eniese?

Miko: I am but I can't find her. Where is she?

Urahara: *frowns a bit* Sorry Miko, but she had to go back to the hospital in Soul Society late last night. Yoruichi is still there with her, so you should probably ask her when you get there about what's going on. I couldn't get much detail seeing how I was getting a cast put on...*looks at wrapped up finger in complete bandages*

Miko:Wha- HISANA-SAMA!!'disappears."

**later**.

Hisana:Wait up Miko!!

Miko: But Eniese is sick kaa-chan!!!

Hisana:'stops'

Miko:Why did you stop!?

Hisana: You called me...

Miko:What? I called you Kaa...chan...ohhh...'silence.'

Miko: Come on Hisana-sama!!! She sick!!

Hisana:'exasperated but a little put down' I can't run, I have Daisuke with  
us today.

Daisuke:Ba da ba la la kala!

Miko:'sees Yoruichi at the end of the hall.' Chi-chi-chan!!!

Yoruichi: *looks down hallway then smiles as she see's Miko, Hisana, and Daisuke, mostly just happy Byakuya isn't there ^^* Oh, hey guy's, what are you doing here?

Miko: Kisuke-san said Eniese was sick.

Daisuke:Mi cha! Mi cha!!

Yoruichi: *frowns a bit as she looks back inside room through window* *see's Eniese somewhat pale while petting Yawnie who's curled up in ball on her lap* Unfortunately it's true. She had a reaction to the shot she got, and to be honest, we didn't even know she was allergic to anything up till this point. *looks at Hisana* You were right before, I do need to take better care of her...*slouches back in chair*

Miko:'goes over and touches he hands while Hisana looks baffled.' Actually  
Kuchiki Taichou said that.

Hisana: And you take care of Eniese fine!! 'sits next to her' You know that  
we didn't know that Miko was allergic to Oatmeal untill I made her oatmeal  
cinnamin cookies?

Miko: I got very sick...I threw up and everything...

Hisana: The point is not every parent knows what the future is going to  
bring. We can't see the future. It's not your fault.

Miko:If we could see the future, then we would what would happen to us if we  
eat okra every day, see if they have flying sea ships, and what color the sky  
will be twenty years from now!!

Yoruichi: *smiles a bit then chuckles as she looks back at two* Heh, thanks.

all 3: *look as Unohana walks out the door*

Yoruichi: *grows a bit of a worried look* How is she?

Unohana: *smiles* She should be fine. Based off what I can see and what Urahara told me yesterday, her Zanpakto's ability is counteracting with the illness, so it should be able to get rid of her fever for her within a day, although I'd like it if she stayed here for at least 3 more days, just to make sure

Yoruichi: *nods a bit* Thank you. *watches as she leaves* Well, let's go say hi. *walks into room*

Eniese: *looks with half opened eyes, still bit pale* Hi mommy, hi Miku and Hisanu.

Miko:Hi Eniese!! Hello Yawnie!!

Hisana: Hello Eniese, you feeling better?

Eniese: *shrugs a bit* A wittle I s'pose, Yawnie and Mommy have been keepin me compony since I gotted he...ooohhh...*rubs head again*

Yoruichi:*Smiles a tiny bit and sits on side of bed* You sure don't sound like it.

Yawnie: Neow! She's been tired all day.

Miko:I have a question Eniese. What do you think the sky will look like  
twenty years from now?

Eniese: *blinks a bit confusingly* What's a sky...*leans back into pillow*

Yawnie:...and...she's been a bit delerious as well..

Yoruichi: *frowns a bit* I still wonder what it was that was in the vaccination that made you sick?

Hisana: I don't know... You'd have to ask Unohana-Taichou. Oh Urahara wanted me to give this to you. 'hands her video tape'

Miko: Aww.... I wanted to know...'pouts'

Yoruichi: *grows curious expression* what's this? *hits play button*

???: *Yawns* That was a goooooood sleep.

Eniese: *Smiles a bit* My woomate *moves curtain off to side showing Yachiru on other bed with leg suspended in air with cast on*

Yachiru: Oh, hey guys!

Miko: Yachiru what did you do?!

Yachiru: Oh, Kenny accidentally got blown back fight twenty hollows and landed back on me. I'm ok though, t

Yoruichi: *eyes widen as she continues watching tape* I'll be right back. *kisses Eniese on forehead* Don't worry sweetie, I'll be back as soon as I can.

Eniese: O-tay...

Yoruichi: *looks back at Hisana* would you mind watching her for awhile? I just need too...eerr...tell Urahara about Eniese's condition so far.

Miko: Where are you going? What did you watch? What color will the sky be in  
twenty years!!

All: *look as they see person in Doctor's outfit with wheel table walking into the room*

Nurse: Treat time. *takes cover off revealing rows of brownies, cookies, cakes, and jelly-filled pasteries*

Yachiru: Hurray!

Miko: But it's morning.... And she didn't answer my question!!!

Yachiru: So, we can have sweets whenever!!

Eniese: And it's one in the afternoon...

Miko:...Oh.

Hisana: But you're sick...

Yoruichi: *frowns a bit then looks at Hisana* Can I talk to you for a minute? *both walk outside*

Hisana: Is something wrong?

Yoruichi: *Remains silent for a minute before finally replying* She's getting sweets now because she's going to be going into surgery tomorrow...

Hisana: What!!? Why?!

Yoruichi: Sssshh!*looks back through window seeing girls laughing about stuff, then back at Hisana* The vaccine that was given to her reacted through her lungs. It's affecting her breathing as it is, even though she doesn't know it. She's going to be out for awhile, so that's why they're giving her sweet's so she has energy still while she's asleep for the surgery. If she doesn't get it, she'll...*remains silent even as tear rolls down her eye*

Hisana: How horrible...

Yoruichi: Don't say anything please.

Hisana: I wouldn't dare.

Daisuke:'looks back and forth' Ba da Ba da bababababa!!

Yoruichi:'grins' He looks just like his dad when he was a baby.

Daisuke: WLAAAA!!!

Yoruichi: And he's got his pair of lungs!

Hisana and Yoruichi:'laughs as the baby babbles loudly.'

Miko: Yachiru, What color will the sky be twenty years from now?

Yachiru:Oh that is easy, it will be black!!

Miko:Black?

Yachiru: Yep, Ken-chan said that a black cloud hangs over us in the future!

Miko and Eniese sweat drop: I don't think that what he meant...


	5. A trip to the beach!

A Trip To The Beach

Yoruichi: Ah, finally here. *sets basketss and towels down on the sand*

Eniese: Ya! Beach time!

Urahara: I'll set up the grill. By the way, where is...

Miko:Ichi-ni!!! Come on, come on!! 'dragging Ichigo by the hand.'

Ichigo:I'm coming, I'm coming!!

Byakuya:'watches Miko drag Ichigo with an impassive face.' The minute she  
gets down here, he becomes her favorite.

Hisana:'smiles coyly' Jealous much?

Eniese: Itzygo! *dives head first into chest, knocking him over.*

Yoruichi: *chuckles a bit as she looks, then sees Orihime in full bathing suit amd basket, Ishida in normal bathing suit and apparently a book, then Chad with surfboard* Glad you guys could come.

Ichigo: *moans a bit as he rubs his head and leans up* I didn't really get a say in the matter, she dragged me all the way.

Miko:No complaining!!! Hisana-sama, Kuchiki-Taichou hurry up!!

Byakuya:'grumpily' We're com-

Miko:'runs over and grabs hand and drags him.' Come come come!! You have to build a sand castle with me and Ichigo and Eniese and Yachiru...

Hisana:'giggles and says to Yoruichi' I don't think Byakuya-sama and Ichigo-san in the same group works too well.

Orihime: We would've gotten back faster, but Ishida was too hard to convince.

Ishida: Playing in the water...isn't really my thing, plus I need to get some studying done for the test tomorrow.

Chad: ...I simply prefer surfing.

Urahara: Well, just enjoy yourselves. It's time we got a day off, plus I'm cooking some burgers in awhile.

Miko:'goes over to Ishida and whispers' It's because we can't swim isn't it?

Ishida: Miko don't say such things so loud!!

_______________________________________________________________________________

**10 Minutes Later...**

Yoruichi: *sun bathes while on bed shaped yellow water raft with black sun glasses on*

Eniese: *laying on Yoruichi's tummy while doing same thing, except with green sun glasses*

Yoruichi: *smirks a bit before tickling Eniese's tummy, causing her to giggle*

Eniese: Hey, no faiw! *continues to giggle*

Miko: Eniese!!! Lookie At our castle!!'stand on the tower of the HUGE real  
sized sand castle.'

Eniese: Wow Miku, it's huge! *looks then eyes widen at sight of volleyball heading towards castle* Miku, the ball!

'Volleyball hits the wall of the castle and gets stuck.'

Miko: 'says the following super dramatically silly angry' An attack!!!  
Soldiers!! 'points at Ichigo, Byakuya, and Yachiru' I order you to attack the  
invaders!!'points at the volley ball players'

Ichigo:'sweat drops' Why is she ordering us around?

Miko:'stubbornly says' Cause I'll scream if you don't!!

Ichigo+Byakuya+Yachiru:'sweat drop.'

Yachiru: She sure is being evil today.

Miko: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! 'lightning cracks behind her as she does this. She  
then coughs and says weakly' I swallowed my cookie wrong...

Ichigo:How the heck does she do the lightning?

Byakuya: Beats me.

Eniese: Wait a minute, if dey're over dey're, who thwew da ball? *looks on other side to see another sand castle with Jinta, Ururu, and Urahra*

Urahara: Advance march! *waits a few seconds for something to happen then looks back at other two* Why aren't you advancing?

Jinta: We don't really understand the point of this game, that's what.

Ururu: Uh huh

Urahara: Well dont stand there, at least do some...*eyes widen at sight of volleyball* TAKE COVER!

Miko:BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 'lightning cracks'

Ichigo: I can not believe I'm doing this 'throws ball as hard as he can'

Byakuya: Stop complaining Brat.

Hisana:Miko-chan!! Please be careful!!

Miko: I will!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Daisuke:BLUAH ha ha Bluaha!!

Rukia: *chuckles at Daisuke and pats head* Really is looking like Byakuya isn't he?

Urahara, Jinta, and Ururu: *duck as several volleyball's hail from the sky, knocking off one of the eight towers down*

Urahara: Nooo! That was the kitchen! *looks back at Ururu poking him on the shoulder*

Ururu: Umm...the secret weapon is ready, sir. *points back to Tessai who is sitting perfectly still and cross legged while on a catapault* *look as shine glows off the glasses a bit*

Urahara:*chuckles evily as lightning appears behind him, then looks back at Miko's Castle* *shouts over to* Hey, Miko ! I'll only give you one chance to surrender!

???:Kido 43: Turbulent WAVES!!! 'huge waves come up from behind their  
castle'

Tessai:...oh dear.

Miko:BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Byakuya: Who ever did that is really stupid!!

Ichigo:Why?

Byakuya:Because it's coming straight for us too!!

'everyone runs into Miko's castle.'

Miko:Oh don't worry, look!

???:Kido 44: Sand ditch!!

A moat appeared around them and it poured into it.

Urahara: *eyes widen at sight of the huge wave* Abbandon the castle! *runs out of castle with Jinta and Ururu*

Jinta: What about Tessai?

Urahara: Trust me, water won't kill him. *picks up back and goes up beach as the tidal wave knocks down the castle* Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Eniese: Hey mommy, how come you wanted me to do dat?

Yoruichi: Oh, cause if they kept this up, sooner or later the poliece would've shown up

Miko: MUAHAHAHAHA I WINNN!!!!

Byakuya:'seizes Miko and tickles her'

Miko:AK!! NO FAIR!! 'laughs ferociously'

Eniese:*shivers a bit* Hey mommy, I'm gettin colded...

Yoruichi: *smiles a bit as she holds on tightly to Eniese* I'll get us back to shore *uses feet to kick water back towards shore*

Orihime: Hey guys, wanna play some volleyball?

...'silence'

Orihime: everyone?

Miko:AK!! Save me!! They are all tickling me!!!

Orihime+Hisana+Rukia:'laugh at everyone tickling Miko'

Urahara:'depressed that his castle fell down.'ohhh...

Eniese: Hey daddy!

Urahara: *looks as he sees Eniese coming closer to shore as Yoruichi continues to kick the raft back to shore*

Eniese: *runs towards her father and jumps up to him* Awe da buwgews done yet?

Urahara: *remains silent for a moment, wondering if she said what he thought she said*

Yoruichi: *laughs as she gets why Urahara went silent* I think she means burgers.

Urahara: *sighs relieved* Ohhh burgers. *checks back at grill* Uh huh, Hey guys, come on down, burgers are ready!

Everyone:BURGERS!!! 'they zoom by and knock Urahara over'

Hisana:'looks to see Byakuya slowly carrying a sleeping Miko.' She fell  
asleep?

Byakuya:Yeah.

Hisana: Daisuke fell asleep too. Both of their nap times I guess...

Eniese: What? But she can't be asweep yet, we were gonna go get some chocowate chip ice cweam cookies! *frowns a bit then squeels as Yoruichi picks up*

Yoruichi: If anything, you should nap too then.

Eniese: But mommy...*looks at with watery eyes*

Yoruichi: Oh don't worry hun, we're going to be here all day today, besides, until your father gets out of the ground, we're kinda stuck here for awhile...

Urahara:'muffled from being stuck in the sand.'

Hisana:...ouch.

Byakuya:'scoffs'

Ichigo: Say has anyone seen Ishida?

Orihime: Umm...Ichigo...

Ichigo: *looks back at Orihime and sees her pointing towards a bucket with two feet spread away from each other* *removes bucket to reveal Ishida's head*

Ishida: *gasps for air* That's the last time I let Eniese and Miko bury me under sa...

Ichigo: *simply places bucket back over head and walks away*

Miko:'snores every so lightly.'

Hisana:'smiles' poor baby puckered herself out.

Byakuya:I'll take her now, you go eat.

Hisana:Alright. 'give him Miko carefully who wraps her arms around his neck  
sleepily.'

Yoruichi: *sets up beach folding chair under large umbrella* *rests down on folding chair with Eniese sleeping on her chest* You know, it's a wonder how you can be so distant towards other people, yet you act like any father should when it come's to Miko-chan...

Byakuya: 'twitches' I have no reason to like other people.

Hisana:Here they go again...

Yoruichi: You know you just said that means you don't like your wife either? *smirks*

Urahara: *sighs as he puts his hand on Hisana's shoulder* Might as well walk away before they start a fist fight

Byakuya: Hisana is not EVERYONE.

Hisana: Will you two stop it you'll wake them both up!!!

Byakuya: 'walks away' You started.

Hisana:'grabs him' be nice or you will sleep in your sons room for a year!!

Yoruichi: Heh heh...

Urahara: *grab's Yoruichi's shoulder* And your going into Eniese's room for a month, in the dark, if you don't stop either.

Eniese: *eyes widen* No! I dun wike da dawk daddy! It's scawy! *cries a bit*

Yoruichi: *Gently strokes hair, then throws irritant look at Urahara* You know how long it takes to convince her to sleep in her room, PER DAY?

Urahara: *smirks* that's why it's suppose to be your punishment.

Miko:'snores cutely'

Byakuya:Hisana...

Hisana:'turns away from him' Not until you behave.

Yoruichi: *gives irritant glare to Byakuya who's doing the same, then sighs* I say we call a momentary truce until they're finished napping.

Eniese: *continues to cry a bit* B-But I dun wanna sweep in da dawk! *cries into chest as Yoruichi strokes hair*

Yoruichi: It's alright sweetie, no dark. I'm going to be right here with you as you nap, ok?

Eniese: *sniffles a bit before looking at Yoruichi with watery eyes* W-W-Weally?

Yoruichi: *smiles while nodding, then gently leans head against chest as Eniese trys sleeping again*

Miko:'murmurs in her sleep.'

Hisana:'shakes her head smiling' she sleeps like a baby...

Ichigo:'swallows food' she kind of still is.

Orihime: By the way, didn't you say she was going into surgery, Yoruichi?

Yoruichi: Uh huh. Nothing to worry though, the procedure is completely safe, not to mention the fact that it wont be for a couple of weeks from now.

Urahara: Speaking of which, has anyone seen Yawnie?

Yawnie: NEOW!!! SAVE ME!!

Yachiru:'chases after yawnie' come back you have to come swim with me!!!

Yawnie: I don't like to swim!!!! SAVE ME!!! *ducks under Eniese, causing her to yelp a bit startled before looking at Yawnie curiously*

Eniese: Yawnie? What chu doing hewe?

Yoruichi: *sighs* And she just got back to sleep...

Yawnie: Save me from her..

Eniese: *looks back at Yachiru who is standing at front of the chair*

Yachiru: C'mon Yawnie, let's go play in the water!

Eniese: But Yawnie is a kitty. I thought Kitties dun wike watew.

Yawnie: I don't.

Yoruichi: Yachiru, Eniese is trying to nap right now. Why don't you play with Ichigo, I'm sure he won't refuse...

Yachiru:ICHI!!! COME PLAY WITH ME IN THE WATER!!!

Ichigo:AK!! Yachiru-Wai-wait a minute!!!

Daisuke:WAHHH!!!!!

Rukia: Aw, he woke up.

Hisana:'takes him and shushes him gently.' Hush little one.

Miko:'STILL sleeping.'

Urahara: *blinks a bit surprised* Huh, its a wodner how Miko sleeps so easily compared to Eniese or Daisuke.

Yoruichi: Usually whenever Eniese tries to sleep, anything louder than a knock on the door wakes her up.

Eniese: Dat's cause I'm a good wistenew.

Yrouichi: *smirks a bit and begins tickling Eniese, causing her to giggle* A good listener isn't always a good thing though now is it?

Miko:'Yawns cutely and snuggles into Byakuya some more.'

Byakuya:The child could sleep through Armageddon.

Miko:...could not...

Everyone:O.o

Rukia:You've been awake all this time?!

Miko:'snores cutely.'

Hisana:Probably not, she has a tendency to talk in her sleep.

Eniese: *blinks curiously* Hey Miko-chan, awe you sweeping?

Yoruichi: *giggles a bit to herself before stroking Eniese's hair* You can't ask her that, if she replies that ruins the entire point.

Eniese: I just wanna know if she's sweeping.

Eniese: *yawns a bit before nestling back down into Yoruichi's chest again, beginning to snore*

Yoruichi: *chuckles as she wraps her arms gently around Eniese* Told ya you needed sleep. *rests eyes before falling asleep as well.  
__________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later.........

Miko:'rubbs eyes sleepily' Kuchiki... Taichouuu...

Byakuya: Finally awake?

Miko:Mhm...

Urahara: Freeze trespassers!

Miko+Byakuya: *look as they see yet another sandcastle created by Urahara*

Urahara: We shall give you one chance to leave our territory before I release my two fellow knights! *points to jinta and Ururu who are dressed in rediculous cardboard knight costumes*

Jinta: I really hope I die within a minute...

Eniese: *moans a bit as she wakes up*

Yoruichi: *glares a bit at Urahara* Nice going, you woke her up!

Urahara: *points at with cane* Silence wench!

Yoruichi: **WENCH?!**

Urahara: *feels nervous at what he just said* W-Wait, I didn't mean...

Yoruichi: *uses one powerful punch to crumble entire sand castle*

Urahara: Noooo! My fortre...*gets burried under sand*

Miko: I don't want to play fortress now though....

Byakuya:You don't have to 'strokes her hair as she rests her head on his  
shoulder'

Eniese: Not to mention mommy alweady destwoyed daddy's fowtwess...

Yoruichi: Say, where did Ichigo and the other's go?

Ichigo: LOOK OUT!

Eniese: *yelps a bit as she gets smacked face first with a volly ball* *goes watery eye before beginning to cry a bit*

Ichigo: Ahh gee, sorry Eniese, we were playing volley ball and it was a bad hit on my part...

Miko: Kuchiki-Taichou?

Byakuya:What?

Miko: I'm hungry!!!!

Yoruichi: *feels light bulb flash into her head as she gets an idea forpayback* Hey Miko-chan, do you want to earn cookie? *takes triple chocolate chip with rainbow sprinkles and raisens out of her snack bag*

Miko:But I got to eat Lunch though...

Yoruichi:That's okay you can eat it afterwards.

Miko:... Okay.

Eniese: *blinks curiously as she looks around, still with tears rolling down her eyes* W-Whewe did Ishida go?

Ichigo: *rubs back of his head nervously as he looks back towards the bucket and feet that are still sticking out of the ground* Oh..uhh..I'm....sure he's around....sort've...

Miko:So what do I have to do!?!

Byakuya: Miko!! Lunch!!

Yoruichi: Aww c'mon little Byakuya, it's not like this couldn't be part of her lunch

Byakuya: 'narrows eyes' what are you up-?

Hisana:Byakuya come over and help me put Daisuke down for another nap!

Byakuya:I'm coming.'walks over to Hisana.'

Yoruichi: *grins as she waves goodbye to Byakuya, then looks back at Miko* *starts whispering something into her ear, then they both nod* Hey Ichigo, mind if we play against you?

Ichigo: *starts feeling nervous a bit esspecially after what happened* Err...I...guess...

Miko: 'hurries over to the net, but looks at Yoruichi to figure out where to  
stand'

Yoruichi: Just stand right in front of Ichigo so you can hit it as hard as you can when it comes over, ok?

Eniese: But wun dat...*stops as Yoruichi places hand over her mouth*

Yoruichi: Shhh

Ichigo: Ok, you guys ready? *throws ball then knocks it to our side*

Rukia:Miko!! That was a horrible thing to do!!

Hisana:What happened?!

Rukia:She slammed Ichigo with a volley ball!!

Hisana:Miko!

Miko:'head droops feeling sad.'

Eniese: Wait! *runs in front of Miko and the two adults glaring at her* She only dided it cause my mommy says so. She pwomised hew a cookie.

Rukia+Hisana: *look at each other before glaring back at Yoruichi*

Yoruichi: What? I'm protective of my daughter. Besides, she's lucky I didn't do it or Ichigo would've been dead.

Yoruichi: Look, I don't know about you, but I just find it hard when someone makes my daughter cry.

Eniese: But usually you hitted daddy when I do.

Urahara: speaking of which, it's actually good Miko did it now in her life than later.

Hisana+Yoruichi: *both look at Urahara confused*

Urahara: If she didn't do it before to realize she hits to hard, she would mostly kill someone by accident if she was older, am I right?

Hisana: True but it would have been better if she hadn't done it at all because now Rukia will most likely complain to Byakuya-sama-.

Byakuya:YORUICHI!!

Hisana:'rubs her temple with her fingers' oh dear... you have no idea what a headache this becomes...

Urahara: Ohh trust me I bet I do...

Yoruichi: *whacks him outside the head*

Urahara: Ow...*rubs new bump on his head*

Byakuya:'stomps over angrily' Yoruichi-!!!

Hisana: Byakuya-sama I am taking care of it!

Byakuya: Hisana-!

Hisana:I SAID I'M TAKING CARE OF IT!!!

Byakuya:'stares at her shocked'

Hisana:'sighs' go back and make sure Rukia isn't giving Miko a rough time.

Byakuya:Yeah...'leaves'

Hisana:'groans softly'

Yoruichi: *blinks a bit surprised* Wow, I didn't know you had so much...well...roar, in ya.

Eniese: *rubs her growling belly* Hey mommy, can I go eat some lunch with Miku and Wukia too?

Yoruichi: Only if it's alright with Hisana...

Hisana:Of course you can. Yoruichi, note that I am displeased with what you had Miko do and I highly recommend that if your going to get revenge do it yourself. If you can put some restraint on your husband you can surely do it on other people! 'walks away to go find an asprin'

Eniese: *blinks a bit curiously before looking back at Yoruichi* Hey mommy, is she mad at chu?

Yoruichi: *strokes Eniese's hair* I suppose a little bit.

Eniese: *lowers head a bit, leaning it on Yoruichi's shoulder*

Yoruichi: *looks at her a bit curiously* Didn't you want to eat some lunch with Rukia and Miko-chan?

Eniese: *shakes head* I did, but I dun wanna get yelled at too...*begins to sniffle a tiny bit as tears roll down her eyes*

Yoruichi: What's wrong sweetie?

Eniese: *sniffles a bit before looking at Yoruichi with watery eyes* E-Evweyones mad at each othew cause of me...*cries into shoulder*

Yoruichi: *pats head softly* Oh no no honey, you didn't do anything. It was just me and my anger issues. Now go on and eat some lunch, ok?

Eniese: *sniffs a bit before jumping off of Yoruichi* O-tay mommy. *runs towards Rukia and Miko-Chan*

Miko:'swallows a mouthful of her burger' Hello Eniese!!

Eniese: Hi Miku! *looks at Rukia a bit worriedly* Y-Your not mad at me, awe you W-Wukia?

Rukia:Nope.

Miko:Come eat!!!

Eniese: Yay! *starts eating some of the hamburgers with the others* *looks out to to see the ocean before gasping* Hey guys, wook! *points to chad who's surfing on a giant wave*

Miko:YAY!!! GO CHAD!!!

Hisana:Don't fling your arm around like that you'll get your hamburger everywhere!

Eniese: Go Chaddy! *flings arms and accidentaly sents hamburger out of her hands* Oppsie...

Hisana+Miko+Eniese: *watch as hamburger lands back on Ichigo's face*

Ichigo: *gasps for air as soon as he feels hamburger smacking his face* Gah ! Where did everybody go?!

Hisana:'giggles' oh dear.

Miko:Kisuke-san!! Eniese needs another hamburger!!!

Urahara: Heads up. *tosses hamburger with spatula to Eniese*

Eniese: *tries to catch it on plate but the hamburger goes to high and hits Byakuya in the back of the head*

Byakuya: OW that's hot!

Eniese: Uh oh...

Hisana:'gives Eniese another plate' here. Now come on Byakuya-sama, we need  
to wash that off...

Byakuya:'grumbles'

Miko: Poor Daddy...Hey Yoruichi-san!

Eniese: Hi mommy! *waves*

Yoruichi: *chuckles a bit* Haven't seen that happen for almost 112 years. I always told him hamburgers could attack, just didn't think it was true.

Eniese: *blinks curious as she looks around then back at Yoruichi* Hey mommy, whewe did Yachiwu go?

Miko:Chi-chi-san!!!

Yoruichi: Yes Miko-Chan?

Miko:Can I have my cookie now?

Yoruichi: Oh sure, I kept it right in....*Searches through pocket then grows confused* Huh, maybe this one* Checks other pocket then looks even more confused* Where the heck is it?

Eneise: Uhhh....guys...*points to Yachiru who's walking down beach eating Miko's cookie*

Yachiru:'looks at them' Hm?

Miko:'pouts but then snaps her fingers happily' Oh yeaH, I have cookies in my  
bag! 'goes and pulls out cookies'

Eniese: Well at weast dat's one person found, but I still dunno where Ishida is. Speaking of Ishi, whewe's Yawnie?

Miko:'shrugs' I don't know, I just woke up. Cookie? 'holds out bag.'

Eniese: Suwe! *reachs over towards cookie bag* *stops as she sees the cookie bag moving, then runs to Yoruichi's knees* Ahh! The cookie bag's awive!

Yoruichi: *gently picks up Eniese* Sweetie, I don't think the cookie bag is the thing moving...*looks inside bag and smirks as she see's Yawnie nibbling on some cookies*

Eniese: Yawnie! D'ere you are.

Miko: That's a silly place to be...Here Eniese. 'holds out cookie'

Eniese: *giggles at Yawnie* I guess he was just hungwy. Thanks! *grabs cookie and begin's eating it*

Urahara: Ahoy!

Miko+Eniese+Yoruichi: *Look as they see Urahara with giant sailing on wooden boat that looks like Midevil pirate ship without pirate flag*

Miko:'gaps' how...

Eniese: Cool! *rummages through kimono then takes out cork* Hey daddy, what's dis piece fow dough?

Urahara: *face goes white as the ship starts sinking* .....not sinking.....

Miko:Uh oh.

Eniese: *Blinks curiously as she sees Urahara's ship sink* I'm confwused, is it a shippy or a submawine?

Rukia: It was supposed to be a ship...

Byakuya: Miko...

Miko:Kuchiki-Taichou!!'runs over and hugs his legs, looks up' Urahara is  
sinking.

Hisana:'to Yoruichi.' Should you go save him?

Yoruichi: *thinks about past moments he made fun of her or did something to annoy her in life before making decision* Nah, I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides, it's lowtide today.

Miko: Kuchiki-Taichou, Come play with me in the sand... pwease?

Byakuya:Alright...

Yoruichi: *smirks* I always said he should play in the sand more often. *kneels down to Eniese* What do you wanna do honey?

Eniese: Can I go pway with Yachiwu?

Yoruichi: Of course *pats head*

Eniese: Dank's mommy. *runs over to where Yachiru is*

Miko:What she we make the tail with?

Byakuya:Seaweed.

Miko:'looks at him' Seaweed? Are you sure?

Byakuya:'smirks slightly' definetely. 'leanes down and nuzzles her nose'

Miko:'giggles and nuzzles back'

Yoruichi: Hey guys what...*eyes widen at sight of sand sculpture of Yoruichi with cat parts* are you...*eyes twitch* up...too....

Miko:Tada!!! Catwoman saves the day!!

Byakuya:'Lifts Miko up and kisses her cheek swiftly.'

Miko:'giggles then says excitedly to Yoruichi' What do you think?!

Yoruichi: I see...*lowers head down and twitches eye in anger a bit* *looks back at Miko happily while unknown to Miko she's squeezing her fist tightly* Did...byakuya help you with...this?

Miko: Only with the seaweed and spelling. Everything else was my idea!!!

Byakuya:'still holding Miko'

Yoruichi: Well your a very good artist if thats the case*pats head* now if we could just say the same for Byakuya...*gives off twitchy glare to Byakuya while Miko isn't looking* Anyway, you guys...

Eniese: *screams loudly*

Yoruichi: Eniese! *quickly runs to her*

Miko: What happened?!! Come, come,come!!!

Byakuya: Coming.

Yoruichi: *See's Eniese crying as tears roll down her face, rubbing her hand* *stops once she gets to Eniese and gently picks her up* What happened?

Eniese: *whimpers and sniffles a bit still with tears rolling down her face* D-Da jewwy...jewwy...

Yoruichi: Jewwy? You mean jelly?

Eniese: *continues crying and sniffling as she nods*

Yachiru: We were both trying to make a sand castle and Eniese caught a Jelly fish in her bucket. When she tried to take it out, the jelly fish stung her with practically every tentacle!

Miko:What happened to her arm!

Byakuya: A jelly fish accident.

Yoruichi: C'mon sweetie, let me see it.

Eniese: *whimpers a bit as Yoruichi gently touches her hand*

Yoruichi: *Grows surprised to see her whole hand red* Woah, that really is a big sting. What kind of jelly fish was it anyway? *looks back to feel Eniese crying into her shoulder* Lets just forget about it. C'mon, I had Urahara bring some ointment in this case, you'd be surprised how often he gets stung, guess it rubbed off on you. *strokes Eniese's hair even as eyes continue rolling down face*

Miko:Poor Eniese...AK!!

Byakuya:'lifts her up and put her on his shoulders' stay still or you come  
back down.

Miko:Kay!! Where are we going?

Byakuya: For a little walk.

Ichigo:'watches them walk away' It is so weird seeing him be nice.

Eniese: *continues to whimper as tears roll down eyes *

Yoruichi: Jellyfish stings aren't fun are they?

Eniese: *shakes head no*

Yoruichi: *digs into the beach bag then pulls out some ointment* *sets Eniese in a beach chair* Ok just hold still this might sting for a bit* Squirts into hand and begins rubbing stung hand*

Eniese: *groans a bit as Yoruichi applies ointment*

Yoruichi: I really gotta smack your father for giving you his trouble magnet

Urahara: Hey, what hap...*yelps as Yoruichi smacks him outside the head* OW! What did I do?

YOruichi: You gave her your bad luck Thats what! *continues applying ointment to sting*

Urahara: *looks at sting then nervously rubs back of head* Err.....sorry...say where's Orihime?

Orihime:There we go.

Hisana:Arigato'takes Daisuke from her' For helping me redress him.

Orihime:Oh it was no problem at all! I love little children they are so  
cute!!

Hisana: He certainly is.'kisses her gurgling baby's forehead'

Yoruichi: *smiles as she looks back at Eniese* You ok now?

Eniese: *sniffles before nodding*

Urahara: Well in that case, since it appears to be sunset, we'd better get 'it' ready.

Eniese: *blinks curiously* Get what weady?

Yoruichi: *pats head* You'll see, its a big surprise. We'll be back in a few minutes* walks away with Urahara*

Miko:Eniese-chan!!'still up on Byakuya's shoulders and waves'

Byakuya:...

Eniese: Hi Miku, hi Byakuwa *waves back*

Byakuya:...

Miko:Where's your mommy and daddy?

Byakuya:'mutters' far away I hope...

Miko:'swats him on the head'

Eniese: Dey said dey had a big supwise fow da end of da day.

Urahara: *shouts out* Attention everyone!

Others: *look as they hear him*

Urahara: Let the fireworks, BEGIN!

Yoruichi: *Lights up fire works as they zoom into the sky, exploading into an array of flowers*

Eniese: Ooooohh pwetty! Dat one looks like a wotus! *points to exploading color of lotus*

Yachiru: That one looks like a cat! *Points*

Eniese: *blinks curiously* Dat's Yawnie on Daddy's hat.

Yachiru: * blinks a bit surprised* Ohh..

Miko:...

Byakuya: What's wrong?

Miko:Oh nothing I'm just watching...'watches gold, mahogany, and dark orange  
fireworks' Those colors remind me of home....

Byakuya:Hm? What was that?

Miko:...nothing...just watching.'smiles leaning her cheek on the top of his  
head.'

Yachiru: Hey Eniese look at that one! *waits for reply then looks at Eniese* Eniese?

Eniese: *snores on chair as she fell asleep*

Yoruichi: *chuckles as she picks up Eniese* Guess she's all puckered out

Hisana:Now that I think it's someone elses bed time too.

Miko:Not yet! I wanna... I waannaaa....'snores'

Byakuya:'sighes.' and she falls asleep on my shoulders...

Urahara: *chuckles* Well we better get going. It's gettin late.

Yoruichi: Next time you guys pick the location.

Ichigo: We better go as well, otherwise my dad will try to find us and get lost in the city....again.

others:*chuckles before saying their goodbyes*

Urahara: *continues to look up as if in thought*

Yoruichi: *looks at him curiously* Is something wrong?

Urahara: Nah, not really. I just can't help but think we forgot something...

Meanwhile........

Ishida: *still burried in sand with bucket over face* Hello?....is anyone out there?

**End**


	6. Sleepover!

Eniese:*knocks on mansion door* Hewwo? Is anybody home?

Miko:'opens door' Hello Eniese!!

Eniese: Hi Miku, I got my sweepin bag! *shows green sleeping bag with pink flowers on it*

both: *Looks as they see Byakuya opening door wider*

Byakuya: What are you doing here?

Hisana:She is sleeping over tonight, Byakuya-sama.

Miko:Come on, Eniese!! My room is this way!!

Byakuya:'watches them leave as Hisana shuts the door.' Sleeping...over...?

Hisana:Yes, now be nice please.

Byakuya: Sleeping...over...?

Eniese: Yeah! Sweep over time! *Un-rolls sleeping bag then yelps a bit started as she see's Yawnie pop out* Yawnie? What chu doing hewe?

Yawnie: I heard you were moving to Miko's place so I came with you.

Eniese: I said I was sweeping over siwwy.

Miko:Here's my bedroom.'shows room with a BIG cushiony bed that is low to There were many big pillows that were the size of both of them' They added more pillows cause you are sleeping over

Yawnie: Ooohh *jumps on a purple pillow twice his size and falls asleep* Zzz..

Eniese: *giggles* So what chu wanna do fiwst Miku?

Miko:'closes door to her room' We can build a pillow igloo and then I can introduce you to my friend!

Eniese: *blinks curiously* Who?

Meanwhile.............

Yoruichi: *sitting on top of blossom tree watching Eniese through Binoculars* Hey, pass the chips please.

Urahara: *takes sip of wine first then hands bag*

Yoruichi: Thanks *beginnings eating some chips*

Miko:We have to make the igloo first or he'll have no place to hide if someone comes. He doesn't like older shinigami people.

Eniese: O-tay! *begins piling all the pillows, except for the one yawnie is sleeping on, and builds igloo with miko*

_____________________________________

Urahara: What are they doin now?

Yoruichi: *chuckles* Building an igloo, apparently Yawnie is with them too.

Urahara: Ah, i was wondering where he was. He didn't come for breakfast the morning and I was wondering if Eniese had him.

Miko: Okay, come on in! I'll call him once we're in.

Eniese: O-tay! *crawls into Igloo, stops for a moment before looking back out of igloo* *whistles*

Yawnie: *ears twitch and curiously looks where Eniese is*

Eniese: C'mon Yawnie! *waves to come over*

Yawnie: Neow. *walks into igloo with others*

Yoruichi: Huh, now they're in an igloo.

Urahara: Just be thankful you got a thermal setting on those.

Miko:First, I have to let Daddy's superdogs off the leash. They keep away all the cats. 'unleash them. They smell Yoruichi. They run over to the tree barking. Miko goes in igloo.' Ichiro!! Come out!!

Ichiro:'appears in the igloo really really cool like.' Yo little one.

Eniese: Oooo *looks outside noticing barking stopped* What do chu dink dey were bawking at?

Yoruichi: *scratches behinds dogs ears at different times while continuing to watch* As of now I'll never know if Byakuya know's we're here.

Byakuya:'on the tree branch above them glaring at them' Now you know.

Miko:Ichiro this is Eniese!!

Ichiro: Hello Eniese.

Yoruichi: Aw get a grip Bya. There's 3 reasons I'm here: 1, It's Eniese's first time at a sleep over, and just making sure she's ok. 2, we have limited soul society visitation rights so we'd have to wait a month if we left right now. and 3, considering this is YOUR place, I really REALLY worry about her twice as much.

Urahara: And she had nothing better to do heh heh...*WHACK* Ow! *rubs bump on head*

Eniese: Hi Ichiwo.

Byakuya:'scoff' you think I would do something to your child?

Yoruichi: Last time she was here she told me you had her go through an hour of trying to pronounce a simple stupid word right. Just because she can't say please correctly doesn't give you the right to make her feel bad. She was depressed the entire day after she came home!

Ichiro:It's Ichiro. But whatever, so anyway, what are you guys doing?

Miko:We are having a sleep over.

Eniese: We made an igwoo!

Byakuya:If you don't want her here then take her and leave.

Miko:Ichiro, do you have the pictures?!

Ichiro: I do.

Eniese: *Blinks curiously* What pictuwes?

Yoruichi: *glares at Byakuya* She actually has a friend she can relate to, and last I want for her is for you to ruin it!

Byakuya:I'm not trying to ruin it, I'm trying to figure out why you don't  
trust me but Hisana and Miko to take care of your child. And Don't tell me that you do otherwise you wouldn't be here spying on them! Now excuse me, I have work I have to do.'disappears'

Ichiro:'shows pictures of a garden in sunset colors.' These pictures.'shows one of a younger him holding a baby Miko in the garden'

Eniese: Awww cute. *blinks a bit curiously and looks more closely at picture* Where was da pictuwe takin at?

Yoruichi: Tch, its your easy to annoy additude that doesn't trust me with you...

Ichiro: It's home. Somewhere far outside Rukongai.

Miko:Lookie!! Here's one of the fishes 'shows picture with HUGE koi fish.'

Yawnie: *sniffs* fish...*crawls out of igloo and heads outside through window*

Eniese: *stares in awe at the pictures then notices Yawnie missing* Yawnie? Where'd chu go? *looks around igloo then heads out of it*

Ichiro: Yawnie?

Miko: Eniese's hollow pet. Yawnie, where are you?'crawls out of the igloo.'

Eniese: *turns head looking around the room* Yawnie? Come out boy. *peers over window then gasps* Yawnie! *runs through house to down stares*

Yoruichi: Uh oh...

Urahara: What?

Yoruichi: Yawnie's eating one of the koi fish...

Miko:What's goi-Yawnie no!!!! The doggies!!!'jumps out the window and gently lands on the ground.'

Yawnie:What?'lookes up to see dogs growling at him' Uh oh. AHHH!!!

???: *whistles*

Dogs: *all look then growl at Yawnie as they walk away*

Eniese: Yawnie! *runs over to pick him up*

Hisana:Come here boys.'dogs pounce over and sit obediently.' Miko did you jump out the window again!?

Miko:It's not that far up...

Hisana:Miko!

Miko: But Bruno and Loren tried to eat Yawnie!!!

Eniese: *holds yawnie a bit tighter thinking he's in trouble* Y-Your not gonna make me get wid of him, awe you? *eyes get watery* H-He just wanted a fishy...

Hisana:'laughs friendly-like' no of course not silly!! You just need to keep  
him in Miko's room, Okay?

Eniese: By da way Yawnie, how'd you get da fisshy if you dun wike watew?

Yawnie: *looks up at Miko* Someone was already cooking it.

Others: *look at him confusedly until Yachiru appears with giant koi fished sized bag*

Miko:'smacks her own face' oh brother...well anyway, let's go back inside the Igloo Eniese! Yachiru can come if she wants!!

Yachiru: Sure! *jumps up and goes through window*

Eniese: Aw well, wet's go. Bye Hisuna *waves as she runs up stairs*

Miko:Gotta go!

Hisan:'grabs Miko' wait a minute. 'kisses Miko's cheek, squeezing her.' Okay you can go.

Miko:'runs to her room and into igloo' I'm back.

________________________________________________________________________

Few hours later at night...

Eniese: O-tay, I changed! (comes out of bathroom revealing green pajamas)

Yachiru: I am too! *revealing cat-like pajamas*

Miko:Me too 'shows them light blue nightdress with floaty skirt.'

Ichiro:Not me. 'sitting in the Igloo still.'

Eniese: So what now?

Yachiru: I got a movie we can watch. Baldy gave it to me in exchange for not bothering him for the rest of the day.

Eniese: Ooo, what is it?

Yachiru: I don't know, it's got a funny name, so I think it's a comedy.

Yawnie: What's it called?

Yachiru: *presses play in vcr* Texas chansaw massacre.

5 minutes later:

Byakuya and Hisana: *awaken to high pitched screams coming from girls*

Hisana:What in the world-?!!

Miko:MMMMMOOOOOOOOMMMMYYYYYY!!!!!!!

'They run the the girls room. Ichiro lies flat on the floor under the  
pillows.'

Yoruichi: *jumps up to window* What happened? *looks to see Eniese crying before she looks up at her*

Eniese: Mommy! *jumps up to Yoruichi and throws arms around neck* *sniffling a bit loudly as tears roll down face*

Hisana + Byakuya: *both burst through the door*

Hisana: What happened in here?

Byakuya: What on earth?! *see's movie on tv*

Urahara: *Jumps up near window next to Yoruichi* What happened?

Byakuya:'takes out movie' Texa-Who brought this!!?

Hisana:'hugs Miko tightly.'

Yachiru:'sniffling' Baldy gave it to me cause I left him alone the other day!!!

Yoruichi: HE DID WHAT?! *Hands Eniese quickly to Urahara then disappears for a bit*

Eniese: *sniffles loudly* I-It was weally SCAWY! *cries into shoulder*

Urahara: *strokes hair* Relax honey, it was all fake

Miko:How can you fa-!?

Hisana:Shush, don't worry about it. It was fake.'strokes Miko's hair'

Yachiru:S-Sorry everyone...'sniffes'

Byakuya:'pats Yachiru's head gently' It is not your fault.

Yoruichi: *flash steps back a minute later holding Ikkaku by the back of his kimono*

Ikkaku: Ack! Put me down woman!

Byakuya: Ikkaku, I believe this belongs to you.'holds up tape.'

Ikkaku: *feels sweat dropping as he realizes what's going on* Err...I'm guessing she showed it to the other's as well?

Yoruichi: *tighten's grip* Oh, no, they were just crying for the heck of it, OF COURSE THEY WERE YOU BALD HEADED IDIOT!

Hisana:'glares at him'

Byakuya: Here is your vile tape back. 'shoves it in his mouth, half of it sticking out'

Yoruichi: *throws Ikkaku out window and grins as she hears a crash* *looks back at Eniese* Well now what are we gonna do? They'll get nightmares and be awake for a week!

Hisana:Well, lets try to calm them down first. Shush, shush Miko-chan.

Yoruichi: *strokes Eniese's hair and smirks a bit* Kinda easier for you two. Last time Eniese saw a horror movie she stayed up for a full month.

Urahara: And the weird thing was that we don't really know how...

Eniese: *sniffles*

Miko:'sits up and wipes her eyes.' I-I'm fine.

Hisana:'kisses her forehead.'

Yoruichi: *smiles then looks at Yachiru*

Yachiru: *sniffles* Me too...

Yoruichi: Well that's two down...*looks back at Eniese whos still sniffling in tears* one to go...

Miko:Eniese-chan, we can sleep with the lights on...

Eniese: Nooo! Dat's what dey did and den...and den...waaaaaaah *bursts into tears and cries into Urahara's shoulders*

Urahara: Well it was worth a shot....

Yoruichi: I'm gonna kill that man tomorrow...

Byakuya:'looks out window' I think you already did.

Miko:But 'gently takes Eniese to the side and says in a hushed tone' Ichiro will be stuck under the pillows if they don't leave. And besides, Ichiro and him can protect us. He saved me many times.

Hisana: What are you two talking about?

Miko:I'm trying to cheer her up!

Eniese: *sniffles loudly* B-But...*tears continue rolling down eyes*

Urahara: *whispers to Yoruichi* Ok that's it, time for the secret weapon... *looks back at Eniese* Hey honey!

Eniese: *looks back with tears* Y-Yes daddy?

Urahara: If you manage to sleep tonight, I'll let you wear my ha...

Eniese: *in quick speed instantly appears in front of Urahara, causing dust to scatter everywhere*

Urahara: Hat...*takes off hat and puts on Eniese's head*

Eniese: O-tay!

Hisana:Well now that's taken care of, shall we tuck you girls in?

Girls: *nod*

Yoruichi and Urahara: *pull up sleeping bag as Eniese goes in and Kiss her on the cheek*

Eniese: Stop dat it tickus!

Yoruichi: We'll be outside, g'night.

Both: *jump outside and head back into camp out tree*

Yoruichi: Do you think we should've told them about Ichiro being there?

Urahara: Nah, if they don't know, he'll have a better chance of sleeping there then.

Hisana:Good night baby.

Miko:Night night!

Hisana+Byakuya: Leave.

Ichiro: 'gasps, head pops out of pillows' Man that suck!!

Eniese: No it dun, I my daddy's speco hat out of it *fits hat over on head*

Yachiru: Hey wait a minute, where's Yawnie?

Byakuya; ENIESE!!!!!

Eniese: Uh oh.....

Miko:I'll get him. Sorry Daddy!!! Give me him!!

Byakuya: Here. Take him.

Miko:Come Yawnie.

Yawnie: Merrow...

Miko:'come's back in room' stay in here Yawnie.

Yawnine: Neow! *jumps on Eniese's sleeping bag and crawl's up Eniese's tummy*

Eniese: *giggles as Yawnie licks face then crawls into a ball to sleep*

Hisana: Good night guys. Get some good sleep. And try not to bother Byakuya, he's a bit moody cause a little someone ate half his pillow.

Eniese: Yawnie! * scratches behind ear* Night!

Yachiru: g'night.

Hisana:'leaves'

Ichiro:'sits up, revealing himself' Sheesh, I thought she would never  
leave!!

Miko:Ichiro, be nice.

Ichiro:You try being stuck under a bunch of pillows lying flat on the floor,  
hoping no one will step on you.

Eniese: I did that once. Ishida accidentwy steppeded on me and I cwied cause it huwted so much. Then I heawd a weird cwashing sound a bit after. My mommy picked me up from under the pile and for some reason Ishida was stuck half way through a wall...

Others: *sweat drop*

Yachiru: So what do we do now? Can't exactly have a movie night... *shivers at thought of the movie*

Miko:...We could make a tent.

Eniese: But how? we used up all da piwwos to make an igwoo, wemembew?

Miko:Oh yeah.

Yachiru: Hey, hey, everyone huddle up.'everyone huddles minus Ichiro'

Miko:What are you planning?

Yachiru:'whispers' Let's take three pillows off of the igloo and tackle  
Ichiro.

Eniese: But why do we wanna taku....

Others: *place hands over her mouth* Shhhhhhh!

Yachiru:It will be fun!! Besides we won't hurt him.

Miko:I'll distract him. Ichiro!!!

Ichiro:Hm?

Miko:Help me find my hair pin, pwease? (puppy look)

Ichiro:Fine, where did you have it last?

Miko:My bed.

Ichiro:'looks at the big bed and groans' where on the bed?

Miko:'puts finger in mouth and looks thoughtful' ummmmmmmmmmm....

Eniese + Yachiru: GET EM! *jump onto bed and start hitting him with pillows*

Ichiro: Ack! Hey, cut it out!

Byakuya:'in other room' What is that noise!!?

Miko:Uh oh, hide him!!

'all push him in the igloo hiding him'

Ichiro:Ow!!

Miko:Under the covers!!!!

Others: *quicky go into sleeping bags*

Byakuya: *bursts open door just as girls are in beds* What's going on?

Miko:We were just going under to play in the igloo!

Byakuya:'still looking at them funny.' well it's bed time so go to sleep.

daddy...

Byakuya:Good night.'leaves room suspiciously.'

Eniese: *sighs deeply in relief* Dat was cwose.

Yachiru: At least he didn't see Ichiro...

Miko:I know that would have been bad...

Byakuya:'listening through the door' Who in the world is Ichiro?

Miko:Oh well, maybe we should just play in the igloo?

Eniese: Suwe. *crawls under igloo with others* Hey Ichiwo? You doin ok undew hewe?

Ichiro: Owww..... That STUNK!!!

Miko: Poor Ichiro...

Yachiru:'pats his head'

Eniese: Well wha'd we do now? We can't watch any movies...*shivers a bit from thought of last movie* and we can't weally do anyting without Ichiwo edur. It's not vewy faiw...

Yawnie: *looks back out igloo and begins to growl*

Eniese: *lets out small gasps* Uh oh!

Miko:'oblivious to yawnie' But I even have the hat, wait I'll go get it!!

Yachiru:What's the mater with yawnie?

Eniese: *gently picks up yawnie to calm him down* He onwy gwowls wheneber someone is spyin on me, unwess it's my famiwy...

Miko:Here it is!!!'shows big wide rimmed wizard pointy hat'

Yachiru:Ah!! Someones watching us!!! Like the MOVIE!!!!!

Eniese: Well who could it be? Da onwy ones I know dat awe watchin us awe my mommy and daddy.

Urahara: Do you think she knows we're watching her? *sips on wine while still sitting in cherry blossom tree with Yoruichi*

Yoruichi: I don't know. Someone is though, although I'm pretty sure it's bya as usual

Urahara: *blinks curiously* Why'd you say that?

Yoruichi: *Grins* I trained yawnie to always growl when he's near.

Urahara:But... Byakuya's room is right by Miko's. 'sweat drop.'

Miko: Lets go out and look for the spy peo- I smell wine.

Eniese: Dun wowwie! Yawnie has a good way of catching spyers. Show 'em Yawnie.

Yawnie: *opens mouth as tiny sphere begins to grow and lighten up*

Eniese: *gasps* No Yawnie, I didn't mean da one fow Isshin and Byakuwa!

Yoruichi: Uh oh...

Urahara: Let me guess, you trainned yawnie to fire cero's at Byakuya too, didn't you?

Yoruichi: *sweat drops as explosion is seen in room* And unfortunately, he doesn't know how to stop once he starts...

Byakuya:'Hisana and him staring at the now big hole in the wall.' What the-!?

Miko:Uh oh.

Yachiru:'points at yawnie' his fault

Hisana:Why did he blow a hole in the wall!!!!?

Miko: I dunno, Eniese-chan said he was special trained to catch spy's.

Eniese: *Picks up yawnie with tears in her eyes* Dun bwame yawnie! My mommy onwy twained him to do dat when he's near people that's edur spyin on us or ones she doesn't wike!

Urahara: *looks at Yoruichi unsurprised*

Yoruichi: *pretends to be whistling like she doesn't know anything*

Byakuya:Will he do it again?

Eniese: Nah, he's not vewy used ta doing a cewo, and onwy does it when we're spied on.

Yawnie: *coughs a bit only creating small buff sized smoke*

Eniese: See?

Byakuya:'baffled' but we were trying to sleep...

Eniese: Weally?

Yawnie: Something caught my ears though...

Yachiru: Are you sure it wasn't something else Yawnie?

Byakuya: Don't act like you don't know.

Hisana: Byakuya-sama.

Miko:'looks at Yoruichi' too late! Eniese already told us that your the one  
who trained Yawnie to do that!! And now that smell of wine is bothersome! Now  
my sleep overs ruined. 'pouts'

Hisana: Aww, sweetie. Why don't you go in the guest bedroom with everyone  
while I go get a snack, hm?

Miko:'nods'

Hisana:'pats each of them on the head and the three little kids leave. She  
then glared at Yoruichi and Byakuya.'

Yachiru: Wait for me! *Walks away with Miko*

Eniese: *sniffles with watery eyes then looks at Yoruichi* Now she's mad at me! *tears roll down eyes*

Hisana: *gives soft smile while patting Eniese's head* Don't worry sweetie, no one is mad at you. Go with Miko and Yachiru and I'll be back to check up with you girls in a bit...after I get them to break up the fighting...

Byakuya: Why on earth would you teach a hollow to do a cero in the first place?!

Yoruichi: The last I need is my daughter crying because her pet was killed by another hollow. It's just for protection...and a few other things...

Eniese: *sniffles a bit as tears roll down eyes* O-O-Otay...*Catches up with Miko and Yachiru* S-Sowwie Miku...

Miko:Huh? I'm not mad at you.

Yachiru: Eniese don't worry about it. Hisi-chan will take care of it.

Back with the adults.

Hisana:Look, this is getting way out of hand between you 'points at Yoruichi' and you. 'points at Byakuya' Yoruichi there is no doubt what so ever that you taught Yawnie to attack Byakuya. Byakuya, I know I don't know a lot of what happened between you, but I know you have fault in this too!! So the two of you figure this out!! Or these girls obviously can't play together anymore!!

Byakuya:Don't you think thats a bit rash...?

Hisana:No. I don't. They almost got hurt because YOU TWO can't get along. I'm not going to let them get hurt because of you two baka's!!'calms down some.' Now excuse me. I'm going to get them a snack. In the mean time, you two sort it out.

Yoruichi: *glares back at Byakuya before sighing* Look, I still don't like you anymore than you don't like me. But if our fighting keeps our girls from being happy then lets put aside our differences...at least in front of them. Deal? *Gestures hand out*

**with the kids...**

Urahara: Who want's another marshmellow?

all 3: Me! *all girl's raise hand*

Urahara: *tosses each one a marshmellow, and hands Eniese who's sitting in his lap a marshmellow*

Eniese:Howway! *puts it on stick and leans it over camp fire* Dis is pewfect! We can have ouw camp out, and sweep over!

Yachiru: Yeah, who ever thought we'd have so much more peace out in Miko's backyard? Seriously, Things are five times better than inside.

Eniese: *giggles a bit as she cools down marshmellow before eating it* *checks back to see Yawnie nibbling on a marshmellow too*

Yoruichi: *smiles as she looks outside seeing everything is fine* Well, I guess things are getting better n...*quickly looks back seeing Soi Fong appearing at the window out of breath* Soi Fong? What are you doing here?

Soi: *Quickly breathes heavily for a few seconds before replying* Unohana requests your precense for a moment. She has something important to tell you that you should know.

Yoruichi: *looks back outside to see things still going fine, then sighs a bit before nodding, leaving immediately with Soi Fong*

Eniese: *blinks curiously as she see's her mother leave* Where's she goin?

Urahara: Oh, probably some woman stuff I guess. *rubs Eniese's head causing her to giggle*

Miko:'swallows marshmallow' yum yum.

Hisana:'kisses forhead' now, I'm heading off to bed. Urahara-san, can you  
make sure they get a good amount of sleep?

Urahara: *nods* Sure thing. Oh, and tell Byakuya I apologize for the wall...*rubs head a bit nervously*

Hisana:Will do!

Miko:'grabs another marshmallow and stares at it. Then eats it cold AGAIN'

Yachiru: MIKO-CHAN!!!

Eniese: Miku! 'Chu suppose...ta...*yawns a bit tiredl before falling asleep in her father's lap*

Urahara: *chuckles a bit then puts blanket over himself and Eniese* I think that's enough for one day. *yawns a bit as well*

Yachiru: oooooh...but....*falls asleep landing head on pillow*

Urahara: *Chuckles before looking at Miko* What about you Miko-Chan. Feelin sleepy?

Urahara: *chuckles as he places blanket over Miko* Guess she was exhausted too. *places blanket over Yachiru* *yawns a bit then throws bucket of water on fire before sleeping*


End file.
